Can't Fight This Feeling
by Rose Higgins
Summary: "David can still remember yelling that he loved her as the train took his heart away." DavidOC


**Can't Fight this Feeling**

**Hello, everyone.**

**Every newsie: YOU'RE BACK!**

**Rose: Yeah, I'm back. I've missed you guys a bunch. I would love to thank my ONLY reviewer mayday123. You are so amazing because you also comment on my story Santa Fe. I would also like to thank Mighty Aphrodite for messaging me. Apparently, everyone has been waiting for David's one shot,**

**David: What was that I heard about me?**

**Rose: You're famous, David.**

**Racetrack: Are you sure about that? Maybe you should check again.**

**Rose: *sighs* Race, I've checked a million times.**

**Racetrack: Well, how about you go and make that a million and one?**

**Rose: No, I'm gonna start the one shot now.**

**David: Because I am so nice and Rose took a bunch of time to write this, I'll do the disclaimer. Rose does not own Newsies. She does however own Katherine and apparently my heart *smiles cheesy grin***

**Rose: Um, I'm married. We'll let this slide because Racetrack is busy checking to see how popular you are and because you **_**are**_** pretty cute.**

**OK, you guys. Make sure you read the story at the bottom. It's really important to me! I'll start the one shot, but don't tell Racetrack what you just saw! OK, here it goes:**

David was sick of waiting for Katherine to arrive home. She had been gone for 2 years now; even though it seemed like forever and a day. Each day became longer and longer; painful to excruciating. Katherine had been forced to move to Philadelphia because of her father's job transfer. She had promised she would be back. David can still remember yelling that he loved her as the train took his heart away. The only audible sound was the devil's engine; Katherine sadly did not hear him.

"David, when is Katherine coming back?" Les asked, one hot summer's night. David balled his hands into fists, trying not to take his sorrow and anger out on his kid brother. Nighttime was the only time that David could get alone time. The only time where the city was completely quiet; leaving him to only hear his thoughts and the breeze that would sometimes pass. "I don't think she's ever coming back," he spat out as he went down the fire escape and onto the streets of Manhattan; leaving Les confused and alone.

His thoughts were pounding in his ear; he chose to ignore them. _What if she never comes back? Why does my heart still hold onto her?_ David had _tried_ to move on; but the moment he would, her ebony eyes entered his mind and his love shot straight back to his heart. Katherine was probably the prettiest girl that had ever entered Manhattan, with her ebony eyes, long amber hair and a smile that would be able to stop traffic. Her voice was light and melodic; it didn't sound like the angels made it, it sounded like the angels would _envy _it.

When he came back home, he apologized to his parents for leaving them worried and apologized to Les for getting angry at him for no reason. He went straight to bed after, but didn't fall asleep until he remembered that tomorrow was Tuesday. When Katherine had left that on that dreary day two years back, she had promised David that she would write once a week; every Tuesday to be exact. Since she kept her promise, he kept his by writing every Friday. Which he had been doing for those dreadful two years.

"What are you so excited about? It's a Tuesday; it's not like anything exciting is happening," Jack noted as they were selling papers the next day. "I get Katherine's letter today," was all David said. Jack nodded, remembering Katherine. He had met Katherine right after the strike; David had introduced them. The minute he saw David with Katherine, he knew Davey was head over heels for the girl. Jack thanked God that night for giving him Sarah because that Katherine sure was a looker. She was everything David had said, but once he saw the look in his eyes whenever he looked at her, Jack knew that she was completely off-limits.

After selling papers, David ran home to get the mail. He flipped through every envelope; not finding Katherine's letter. He went into his room, defeated. When dinner came around, he didn't come out of his room. Mrs. Jacobs went into his room to give him his bowl of soup. She saw David sitting on his bed, hands clutched into fists. He didn't even realize she was in there; he looked like he was having a staring contest with the wall. She left the bowl on his nightstand for him to eat when he got hungry.

At 10 o' clock, when the family was sleeping, David slipped outside to get some fresh air. It's not that he was mad that Katherine didn't write; it's that he was _worried_ that Katherine didn't write. What if she had forgotten him? Or if she didn't think it was worth writing him? Or if she found someone else, so she was too _busy_ to write. David had vowed that he would be the only one for Katherine.

As he walked down the silent streets of Manhattan, he felt as if someone was watching. He thought he saw a girl's shadow a couple of times. Suddenly, someone covered David's eyes with their hands. He had heard of mugging in the city but he was pretty sure this wasn't the case. "Guess who?" they whispered seductively in their ear. He tilted his head to the side; that voice was so familiar. David grabbed their hands and turned around; her hands then wrapped around his neck. "Katherine!" David exclaimed excitedly. Standing before him was _the_ Katherine Antony. She smiled her dazzling smile and threw her arms around David's neck. "So, this why I didn't get a letter today?" She nodded, feeling a little bit ashamed.

"You know what? I can't fight this feeling anymore?" He mustered all of his confidence inside himself and kissed her. Not just a quick peck, but a full on kiss. Katherine chuckled against his mouth as she felt the rain that neither of them had acknowledged.

He was just glad to have her back home in Manhattan; to have her in his arms for the first time in two years.

***Tear tear***

**That was really good, wasn't it? I loved the ending and… I just loved the whole thing. Well, you guys were really excited for David's one shot, so I had to make it the best!**

**Racetrack: The bum's more popular than me!**

**Rose: I told you so! I told you so!**

**Racetrack: Put a lid on it!**

**Rose: That is no way to talk to your wife!**

**Racetrack: Yes, ma'am. I'm sorry.**

**Rose: You better be!**

**David: Here is a list of songs that Rose used to make this **_**wonderful**_** one shot:**

* * *

><p><strong>Ebony Eyes: Rick James ft. Smokey Robinson (a favorite of mine)<strong>

**Can't fight this Feeling- Glee Cast**

**Every Little thing she does is Magic- The Police**

**You are my Lucky Star- Debbie Reynolds**

**What it feels like for a Girl- Glee Cast**

**As Long as you're Mine- Idina Menzel and Norbert Leo Butz**

**To have a Home- Darren Criss**

**I've got you under my Skin- Frank Sinatra**

* * *

><p><strong>So, yesterday I went to Lily Dale (a place for physics and mediums) and they said "We have a gentleman here; he's a Frank Sinatra fan and they have the same name (my grandfather's name was Francis and he liked Frank Sinatra). He walks with a limp (my grandfather had a terrible limp) and the connection name is Sue or Susan (my mother's name is Sue). So, my mom raised her hand (I was sitting like 10 feet away from her). The medium then says "I'm getting a montage of Frank Sinatra songs. He keeps stopping at <strong>**I've Got You Under My Skin****. There's something with the skin (my grandfather had skin cancer). And there's someone with a problem, something with the shoulders and the skin and he's healing that (the day before, my father got a sunburn on his shoulders. And he's also healing someone with their hands going numb (my father's hands fall asleep when he wakes up in the morning). The weird part is, she then asks "Who's the little girl (referring to me, because he died when I was 4?" My mother than says that that's her daughter, Julie (me). The medium then asked if I was a singer, and my mother said yes. She then said that he was telling me to keep singing with my sweet voice, and to sing the softer songs. At this point, I was crying.**

**Well, I thought it was relevant to tell you that because that's why I love that Frank Sinatra song and because why I decided to write this. He has inspired me and I wanted to dedicate this to him. RIP Grandpa. I love you!**

**Racetrack: That was the most amazing thing I've ever heard. **

**Rose: Thanks, Racetrack. **

**Well, anyways, thanks for reading!**

**Come back next week for…**

**All Shook Up**

**A Jack Kelly One Shot **


End file.
